


Sailor Boy

by mythomagicallydelicious



Series: Weird Al Who? Parody Song Fic Collection [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: A Parody, Critical Role Spoilers, Fluff, M/M, fjorclay vs the mighty nein is how it feels sometimes, gosh I can't wait for them to make it canon tho huh, it's a love song, just saying, sk8r boi, song fic i guess it's just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythomagicallydelicious/pseuds/mythomagicallydelicious
Summary: Fjord and Caduceus' love story as told through a parody of Avril Lavigne's song "Sk8r Boi"
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Series: Weird Al Who? Parody Song Fic Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936861
Kudos: 6





	Sailor Boy

He was half-orc,

He was firbolg,

Can it be any more obvious?

Fjord sailed the seas

Cad honored the dead

What is left to be said?

Cad wanted Fjord,

Fjord’d never tell

Secretly he wanted him as well

But all of their friends

Kept making these jokes

That ‘they’re brothers, nothing close’

He was a sailor boy

Cad said, “how can I help you, Fjord?”

He just wanted to be there

Fjord had a pretty voice

But he was Uk’otoa’s choice

He needed to break himself free first

A few months from now

Fjord sits alone

Contemplating the stories of Clay/Dust/Stones

He pulls out his sword

Guess what he sees

Uk’otoa’s always been pulling his strings

He walks to the pit

Molten rock and heat

And plays chicken with his deity

He cuts a hole in his chest

But there’s nothing but blood

And he throws the sword into sacred lava

He was a warlock boy

Cad said, “The Wildmother wants you, Fjord,”

Fjord didn’t feel good enough for them

But now he has taken steps

To break free from his past

Caduceus’ faith empowers him

Fjord’s just a man

Cad is one too

Can it be any more obvious?

They are in love

Haven’t you heard?

Teahaw, fjorclay, cowboy, Cjord

Fjord’s with the ‘Mother’s priest

They drink tea and fight beasts

They’ll sleep together under the stars

Cad will be by Fjord’s side

“Whatever you need, I’ll provide”

Fjord says, “Hey, you stole my line.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sitting on my couch having a drink and half a box of goldfish, and then it hit me. These lyrics lol
> 
> *also, Cjord is pronounced kinda like "cured" if that one tripped anybody up
> 
> thanks for reading!! love sharing the fjorclay love lol


End file.
